A lock ring assembly is described and, more particularly, a lock ring assembly for securely maintaining the lock ring in a locked condition, while providing a detachable coupling for moving the lock ring to an open condition.
A conventional metal split-ring is used for all types of applications, most commonly keys, dog tags, or little knick-knacks attached to backpacks. Metal split-rings are inexpensive to produce and very durable. The problem is that they are relatively difficult to use, as it can be hard and frustrating to get the split-ring open enough to accept an item like a dog tag or key, resulting in broken finger nails or even unintentionally jabbing oneself with a screw driver or other small tool used to pry open the rings ends. For dog tags, the difficulty of dealing with metal split-rings often results in owners delaying or failing to place updated rabies tags or identification tags on their dogs. The owner receives the tags and then throws them into a drawer to “deal with it later”, but “later” often never comes.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new lock ring as an alternative to the conventional metal split-ring.